


I've Been Waiting

by ToxicShipper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Will Graham, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Nesting, Omega Will Graham, Pregnancy, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper
Summary: Will is an Omega who has been on heavy suppressants since he was a teenager, enabling him to pass as a Beta. His attempt to convince himself and everyone else that he is, in fact, a Beta has been successful until he falls ill with encephalitis and his psychiatrist, the purebred Alpha Hannibal Lecter, urges him to stop taking the hormonal suppressants. Barely a week after he stops taking the prescription, he goes into heat for the first time in his life. Hannibal is pleasantly surprised to find the scrappy Omega on his doorstep, wet and aching for an Alpha. (Loosely based on the manga series Love is an Illusion by Fargo.)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 26
Kudos: 460
Collections: Hannibal





	1. Vain for your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQYPimscA20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck me up and make me just go crazy  
> Addicted to the pain that you just made me love  
> I'm fiendin' for your touchin' on the daily  
> You're the only one that I want"  
> -I've been Waiting, ILoveMakonnen and Lil Peep

“That’s impossible!” Will snapped. The pitying looks from his friends only made his blood boil even hotter. “Stop that!” he clamped his hands over his ears even though everyone in the room remained dead silent. The silence was worse. He shut his eyes and groaned, beginning to feel lightheaded.

A hand to his back steadied him. He fought the urge to lean into the tall Alpha that it belonged to, to press his face into that broad chest and breathe in the scent of teakwood until his heart stopped racing. Shaking off his repressed desires he flinched away from the Alpha’s touch. He didn’t want to open his eyes again, but he decided that seeing the disappointed faces of those he looked up to would be better than collapsing to the floor. Instinctivelybacking into a corner and hunching his shoulders to appear smaller, he stared down at the floor in defeat.

“If you’re a Beta like you say you are, then going off of the suppressants for awhile shouldn’t affect you at all, correct?” Jack asked. Like always, he sounded impatient and confused. “I don’t see why it’s such a—“ he was quieted by warning glares from Alana and Hannibal, but he still rolled his eyes and huffed loudly in exasperation.

The truth was obvious. Will wasn’t a Beta, or else he wouldn’t react this way to going off of the heat suppressants he’d been taking since he was thirteen, or else he wouldn’t have to spray scent blockers all over himself every day to hide the traces of delicious vanilla and peaches that radiated from the scent gland on his neck, or else he wouldn’t constantly repress every single Omegean instinct he had. He’d hidden for so long under the guise of being a Beta, that he nearly believed it himself.

Identifying as a Beta professionally had worked wonders for him. Only dominant, purebred Alphas could notice his faint Omegean scent underneath the blockers he used, and no one but his general practitioner knew the truth of his secondary gender, but only enough to keep prescribing him heat suppressants. No one could tell his identity just by looking at him, so he managed to convince most people just by giving them his word. He quite enjoyed being left alone in public, drifting through crowds unnoticed, and all the other perks that came with simply _not_ being an Omega.

“Will,” the older Alpha’s smooth voice broke him out of his dissociative daze. Hannibal stepped towards him slowly, one hand outstretched in offering, as one would approach a wounded animal. “Will, whatever happens you’ll be okay. No one will think any less of you if—“

“ _Don't_ say it!” Will hissed. Hannibal held up both hands and took a small step back in apology.

Hannibal knew Will was an Omega the first time he saw him. His impeccable sense of smell picked up on the floral Omegean scent immediately, even underneath the horrific scent blockers and sequestered by artificial hormones. The younger man’s cunning mind and rare gift of empathy enticed Hannibal enough. The fact that he was an Omega so desperately trying to deny his own biology even in his thirties was just another puzzle piece in the landscape that was Will Graham. He would uncover the reason soon enough, now that fate had allowed him an opportunity to blow his cover out the window.

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal whispered softly. “You understand why you have to do this, though?” he asked, lowering his eyes to meet the Omega’s watery blues.

Will nodded slowly, even though his knees trembled. He had never _not_ been on suppressants. He’d never even been in heat. _Ever. In his life._ The thought of it terrified him. He hated not being in control of his own body, and as of late it seemed he had less control than ever. He’d dealt with everything from nauseatingly vivid visions and dreams to full blown hallucinations. But just when he thought maybe, _just maybe_ , the torture was over, he would have to trade mental stability for uncontrollable submissiveness and lust. _Since when did I sell my soul to the devil?_

It had been five days since the awkward intervention that resulted in Will giving up his lifelong addiction to hormonal heat suppressants and scent blockers. The only way Will could sleep at night (or rather, still not sleep) was the slight possibility that ditching the heat suppressants wouldn’t have any affect on him. The more he thought about it, the more he convinced himself that nothing would happen and his life would simply go on as usual. He would prove to himself and everyone that he really was a Beta.

After a long night of fragmented sleep and overthinking, Will went to work confident that he was still, and always was, a normal Beta. Maybe years and years of artificial hormones was what messed with his body chemistry, making him insecure of his secondary gender identity.

His head was full of racing thoughts and for the first time in months, hope. He sipped his coffee and shuffled past groups of hurried students on the way to his classroom just like every other weekday morning. Despite his poor night’s sleep he was energetic, almost excited, but for what he didn’t know. It was a new sensation, feeling _happy_ for the first time in what felt like forever. He considered all the potential causes of his upbeat mood, so lost in thought that he didn’t notice heads turning and people stumbling over each other as he walked by.

He was interrupted by an Alpha who was twice his size and built like a quarterback smacking into him like a moving brick wall. He gasped, the air knocking out of his lungs as he was hurdled against the wall. Hot coffee dripped down his front and papers flew around his feet where he dropped his pile of folders and notebooks. He pushed against the arm that pinned his chest to the wall while struggling to catch his breath, which he would soon be needing to yell at his boss.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Jack demanded, his voice low. The veins on his neck strained against his skin and his jaw clenched painfully tight. His brown irises were almost completely eclipsed by the black of his pupils. As soon as Will sucked in a ragged breath to question his weird behavior, he choked on the heavy scent of Alpha.

Will clasped his hand over his mouth and coughing violently. His small frame shook underneath the Alpha, who intentionally barricaded him from the prying eyes of adolescent Alphas. “Will, you smell like sex, you need to get out of here,” the Alpha warned.

“I—what?” he coughed, nearly laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. Maybe he was having some sort of twisted nightmare. He peeked behind Jack’s broad shoulders to look for hints that none of this was real, but all he saw were the hungry gazes of young Alphas and the quizzical stares of Omegas. His throat tightened and he felt the blood drain from his face as realization dawned on him. He swallowed so hard that his Adam’s apple bobbed over his

throat. His cheerful mood was one hundred percent gone.

“J-Jack, what do you mean?” he asked hoarsely.

“You dumbass, you’re about to go into heat. You can’t be around this many hormonal college kids right now. What were you thinking?” Jack ranted. He gripped Will’s shoulders and huddled him down the hall, using his body to part the sea of bodies shuffling down the hall. He glared icily at the young Alphas whose jaws slackened and eyes widened once they traced the delicious scent back to the unlikely professor. Jack was a pure Alpha, and one with authority. His stare alone could leave all the other Alphas in the vicinity cowering in submission.

“N-no, that’s not possi—I mean, I can’t be…” Will stammered as he was herded outside. The fresh air cleared his mind and he twisted out of the Alpha’s grip.

“Will, I’m sorry, but _please,_ go home,” Jack begged, pushing him towards the parking lot. “Lock your doors and windows. Try to sleep it off,” he instructed, keeping his voice calm and leveled. He spoke of it like it was merely a nasty hangover, not a feverish urge to be pinned down and bred. Will didn’t want to believe it, but he drove home anyway. His heart hammered in his chest the entire ride and he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. He was terrified and angry, the intense emotions draining his energy so much that as soon as he walked through his front door he crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

He didn’t wake up until it was already dark outside. His head felt foggy, and his clothes clung to skin that was damp with sweat despite having slept on top of the sheets without the heater on in the middle of February. He groaned and rubbed his eyes drowsily as his dogs moved closer to rub against his legs and press their noses to his palms. They whimpered softly, offering up their sympathy for what their master was going through.

“I don’t want to,” Will whispered to himself as a chill traveled down his spine, leaving his joints aching and muscles tensed. “I’m just having some kind of withdrawals. Or I’m just sick,” he thought aloud, desperately trying to convince himself he was experiencing anything other than heat. His dogs whimpered quietly in response, looking up at him with sad eyes. It reminded him of the way his friends had looked at him five days ago.

He bolted off the bed and lunged towards the kitchen counter to grab his car keys. He didn’t want to go through this alone, and there was only one person he trusted enough to help him. One person who could possibly give him answers, or offer up some sort of comfort. Ironically, it was the same person who suggested he stop taking heat suppressants during his recovery in the first place, and that person also happened to be a purebred Alpha.

Hannibal received a concerned call from Jack around eleven in the morning. In a solemn voice, the other Alpha informed him that his favorite Omega was going into heat. He grinned, but answered in a somber tone, feigning concern for the profiler. Relief washed over him when Jack mentioned sending Will home. He couldn’t bear the thought of hundreds of horny teenagers ogling his soon-to-be mate.

In all the hours since the call from Jack, all he could think about was the gorgeous Omega flushed and on the edge of heat. He tried calling three times, but Will never answered. The silence made him uneasy, but he managed to resist the urge to drive to Wolf Trap and make sure his Omega was still alive. He hoped for Will’s sake that he was asleep, because there wouldn’t be much time for sleep in the week ahead. He would “check” on him tomorrow, and by then he would surely be deep under the influence of his nature. He wouldn’t make it too easy though. He had to show some amount of restraint before giving in, or else he risked losing Will’s trust. He wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t overtly consensual, even if it meant pushing the Omega to the point of begging shamelessly for Hannibal to take him.

He fantasized about his prospective mate as he sipped his after dinner wine. He had never had sexual relations with an Omega. He wasn’t keen on having partners who groveled at his feet for praise or submitted to his every command without a second thought. He stuck to Betas and other Alphas, since he felt like they were on equal ground. He restrained himself around most Omegas with no problem, finding their pungent scents and overbearing personalities repulsive, but Will Graham was the exception. He wasn’t overly submissive or simple-minded like the Omegas that flaunted themselves around in his higher class social circles. As a purebred Alpha, and one with money, he was quite popular among unmated Omegas, at least until they grew tired of never being able to impress him and moved on to the next eligible Alpha.

Just before he was about to get up and prepare himself for bed, a frantic knocking on the front door interrupted his thoughts. He smiled uncontrollably as he breathed in the heavenly scent of warm vanilla and ripe peaches, already so thick before Will had even set foot inside. He marched over to the door and wrenched it open, painting a look of shock and confusion onto his face as he looked down at Will.

“Will?” he asked, stepped back and letting the disheveled Omega stumble forward into the house. “Are you alright? Jack called me earlier. I was worried about you, but you didn’t answer your phone,”

Will’s eyes were glazed over, pupils dilated and eyelids fluttering like he was fighting sleep. His cheeks were flushed and his skin was clammy with sweat. Panting softly like he’d been running, he licked his full, pink lips and looked up at the Alpha as if he were a god. “I—“ he started, pausing to catch his breath. “I think I’m sick. Something’s wrong…”

Hannibal guided the Omega down the hall and into his living room, sitting him down on the couch and draping an arm over his shoulders protectively. “I’m having a bad reaction. I need the pills back,” Will whimpered, biting his lip as he stared up at Hannibal pleadingly.

Hannibal smiled solemnly although he was actually thrilled. He lightly caressed Will’s face in one hand and pressed his other palm to the younger man’s damp forehead. “I don’t think you’re having an unnatural reaction,” he said carefully. “You are in heat, Will,”

“No,” Will moaned, voice breaking. He wrapped his arms around his body and curled in on himself. Hannibal pulled the distressed Omega close to his chest to scent him. His pants tightened at the dizzying scent of Omega and the press of his soft skin against his body, but he refrained from making any sudden movements. To his pleasure, Will scented him back, nuzzling against the Alpha’s shoulder and breathing in his inviting scent.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Hannibal asked, lowering his voice and carefully stroking Will’s loose curls.

“Am I—am I really an Omega?” Will asked quietly.

“I’m certain of it,” Hannibal assured him. Will sighed, clutching Hannibal’s shirt in his fists as it dawned on him that the purebred Alpha probably knew since the day they met. “But if it would make you feel better, there is another way I can prove it,”

Will nodded, lifting his head up from Hannibal’s shoulder. “Please,” he whimpered.

Hannibal smiled warmly, stroking his Omega’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Of course,” he whispered, watching Will’s shoulders relax as he spoke. He reached towards Will, slowing himself when the Omega instinctively jolted at the sudden touch. “May I?” he asked as he started unbuttoning Will’s shirt.

Will nodded, “O-okay,” he breathed, watching Hannibal move his shirt back to expose his bare chest and then reach down to unzip Will’s pants. He tensed at the sudden feeling of nakedness, feeling more heat rush to his face as Hannibal eyed him hungrily.

“You definitely smell like an Omega,” Hannibal started. “You’re short, thin-bodied…” he trailed his fingers down Will’s chest, making him flinch. “You have fine features, blue eyes…” he traced the curve of Will’s jawline with a feather-light touch. “If it weren’t for those scent blockers you were using before, I would have thought you were a purebred Omega,”

Will looked away. He wanted to be angry with that comment, but instead his heart fluttered in his chest like a lovesick schoolgirl. _He really thinks I’m that attractive?_ _A purebred Alpha?_ He almost couldn’t believe it. Surely, the smell of his heat was causing Hannibal to say things he didn’t mean. But the thought of the doctor saying such things to him just to get in his pants made his stomach drop.

Will snapped his head back when Hannibal tugged his pants off. “What—“ he started, gasping as his legs were spread apart and his naked body was consumed by deep sanguine eyes. He whimpered as Hannibal ran a finger along the cleft of his ass, staring down at him in wonder.

“You’re soaking wet,” Hannibal mused, pulling his finger back to look at the collection of sweet-smelling pearlescent fluid that coated his skin.

“Hannibal—“ Will moaned softly. He had been too distracted to notice the dampness in between his legs. But now he was painfully aware of the slick that coated his inner thighs and dripped onto the leather couch beneath him. He bit his lip to stop himself from making more erotic sounds as Hannibal pushed his legs farther apart and knelt in between them.

“When male Omegas are in heat, their prostate gland gets swollen and can be felt underneath the skin,” he explained, pushing two long fingers into the slick entrance.

Will cried out and clenched around Hannibal’s fingers. He laid his head back against the couch and bit his lip even harder in attempt to control the sounds he made. Even after tasting blood, he couldn’t stop himself from mewling and moaning as Hannibal pushed deeper inside of him, stretching and massaging his warm, pulsating walls along the way. Finally, he curled his fingers and pressed right into the soft, swollen bundle of nerves. Will half-screamed, half-moaned in response. He’d never felt that far into himself before, afraid of what he’d find. But there it was. Hannibal curled his fingers around it and massaged it gently, and white spots danced across Will’s eyes.

“There it is,” Hannibal said, void of emotion. He surveyed Will’s reaction as he began to pull his fingers back out. Desperation clouded the younger man’s expression and he grabbed Hannibal’s wrist to hold him in place.

“Don’t—don’t take them out,” he said weakly, heat-driven lust filling his eyes.

Hannibal started moving his hand back anyway, wanting to watch the Omega lose his self control and beg for it. Will’s hand tightened around Hannibal’s wrist and he moaned again. “Please, right there. Do it more right there,” he panted, eyes rolling back into his head from the sparks of pleasure that jolted through his body as the doctor’s long fingers teased his pulsing walls. He bucked his hips and tried to push himself further onto Hannibal’s fingers, making x-rated mewls and whimpers as his hand shook with the effort of holding the older man’s wrist in place. “ _Please,”_ he nearly sobbed, biting his lip until he tasted blood again. “I-I just need…”

Hannibal grinned deviously while Will’s eyes were shut, watching his cheeks turn scarlet and his wet lips part as he moaned and whimpered beneath him. He held all the cards right now, a notion that made his dominant side ignite. Growling with primal urgency, Hannibal ripped Will’s hand away from his wrist and slipped a third finger in. He leaned over Will, settling in between his hot, damp thighs to press their chest together. He rolled his hips along with the thrusting motion of his hand as he plunged deeper into Will’s soft, endless warmth. “Does it feel good here?” he asked, his voice deep with arousal and lust.

Will couldn’t form words, so he just moaned more in response. His voice grew higher and his legs trembled the longer Hannibal fingered him. He bucked against Hannibal’s hand, desperate for friction against his neglected cock. When he couldn’t stand to bite his bruised lip any longer, he threw his arm up to cover his face in the crook of his elbow and screamed with reckless abandon. He arched his back off the couch and clawed at Hannibal’s shirt with his free hand as he came all over both of their chests with a long, drawn out moan.

Hannibal stared down at the wrecked Omega in awe before pulling his hand away and sitting back. He composed himself with a deep breath before diving into his next act. “I have a guest room. You should get some rest, stay here for the night. I can give you a mild sedative, but if you need anything else…” He stood up and smoothed his shirt down, dabbing at the wet spots in the fabric with a handkerchief. He was barely out of breath, and only slightly tousled. There wasn’t even a change in his voice. As always, he exhibited complete control over his body.

Will groaned and reached out for Hannibal as he stood up. “Don’t leave,” he whined, pushing himself up onto his knees.

“I’ll be right here,” Hannibal said, facing the edge of the couch and stroking Will’s damp hair back. Will continued to tug at his shirt, pulling him closer until he was face-level with Hannibal’s crotch. Moving fast and feverishly, Will unbuckled Hannibal’s belt and nuzzled his face against the bulge forming in his pants. Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hair as a half-hearted warning, but he didn’t push him away. He was too curious to see how far Will would go.

“Mmm, it smells so good here,” Will panted, his breath warm against the sensitive skin in between Hannibal’s hipbones. He no longer sounded like himself. His eyes were glazed over like he was drugged and his hands were uncharacteristically warm as they pulled Hannibal’s fully erect cock out of his underwear. He rubbed it against his flushed face and purred, “It’s so big,” he moaned, causing Hannibal to twitch in anticipation.

Hannibal groaned, realizing he may have overestimated his self control. He gripped Will’s hair tighter and pulled his head back. Big blue eyes blinked up at him. He sighed, “Will, we shouldn’t do this. Your first heat should be with someone you want to be with. You’ll regret it if we do this now, and I could never forgive myself for taking advantage of you,”

Will whined impatiently, “But I want to do it now. I want to be with you,” He reached behind himself and started pushing his own fingers into his dripping hole. “Please…please, put it in me,” he begged, his voice breaking. He moved in and out of himself with ease, sugary sweet slick dripping down his thighs. Hannibal’s mouth watered as he watched, unable to take his eyes off of Will. The Omega’s smaller cock bounced off of his stomach, already rock hard and weeping.

Hannibal had definitely overestimated his self restraint. He growled deeply, grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt and throwing him back onto the couch. He climbed on top of him, gripping the soft flesh of his thighs as he pressed the swollen head of his cock against Will’s sodden entrance. Will moaned in satisfaction as Hannibal’s thick member breached him. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck and pulled him closer, lifting his legs up to wrap them around Hannibal’s waist. He was locked down now, the inviting heat of Will’s passage pulling him in and clenching down around him. There was no turning back now.

Hannibal paused halfway inside of Will, stopping himself from potentially hurting the virgin Omega. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed sharply, hips trembling with the need to fill Will with his knot. Will whined impatiently, lifting his hips to take more of Hannibal. He was surprisingly resilient, his body so pliable and ready all on its own.

“Please,” Will cried, grinding against the the hard Alpha above him. He pushed his heels into Hannibal’s back and grappled with the back of his shirt. “ _Please, Hannibal,_ ” he moaned. “I _need_ it,”

Hannibal smiled against Will’s neck. He had all the convincing he needed. “I have to get a condom first, mylimasis,” he breathed, kissing Will’s cheek. Will whined when Hannibal pulled away, sitting up and reaching into a little drawer beneath the coffee table. “Patience, dear,” Hannibal cooed, tossing the empty wrapper to the floor and rolling the latex over his purple cock. Will bucked his hips into the air, hands roaming down to fill himself.

Hannibal swatted Will’s hands away with a click of his tongue. “Needy little thing,” he chastised, feeding his throbbing cock back into Will’s slick heat. Will moaned, pulling Hannibal’s face down to kiss his lips sloppily. Hannibal kissed the Omega back, knotting his curls in his hand to steady his head and give him the tender loving he deserved.

Hannibal thrust forward sharply, breathing in Will’s delectable scent straight from his scent gland. Tight muscles contracted around him as he moved back and forth, gaining speed with each thrust. Will moaned and whimpered against Hannibal’s neck, scenting him back with small, fervent licks. He’d always loved Hannibal’s scent, more than that of any other Alphas he’d met. He felt safe, protected, and _at home_ whenever he sensed it, even though it had taken him so long to admit it to himself.

After several minutes of feverish thrusting and moaning, Hannibal pulled out, ripping the condom off, and came all over Will’s chest, adding to the pool of spent on his gorgeous fair skin. It pained him not to plug the Omega with his burning knot, but he knew it was more important to wait.

Will sighed softly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the cushions as he drifted to sleep. Hannibal chuckled, leaning back down to kiss Will’s forehead before cradling his thin body into his arms and carrying him up the stairs bridal style. As much as he wanted to curl up with the Omega in his own bed, he kept his word and placed him gently in the guest room.

Will woke up with his cheek pressed into a feathery pillow and his body wrapped in downy blankets. He purred, loving how the silky fabric felt on his bare skin. He curled up and hugged the pillow tighter, wanting to sink into the memory foam mattress and fall back asleep. But before he could close his eyes again, a burning ache in the pit of his stomach roused him. He groaned and rolled onto his back, suddenly remembering that he was not in his own house. He jolted upright, clutching the sheets to his chest as he looked down at himself and noticed that he was completely nude. Panic took over his mind and body, making his heart race and sweat bead on his forehead. He whined softly, looking around the strange room for an escape route.

He calmed himself down enough to regain some of his memories from earlier that night. He knew where he was: at Hannibal Lecter’s house. Before he could be comforted by the fact that he wasn’t with a stranger, the blood drained from his face and his stomach flipped as he realized what he’d done. The fact that he was definitely an Omega and he was currently going through his first ever heat was enough to make his bones chill. But what was possibly even worse was the fact that he’d driven to his _psychiatrist's house,_ who happened to be a _purebred Alpha_ , and literally _begged_ him to fuck him.

“ _Put it in me….Please…I need it…It’s so big…”_ He didn’t even recognize his own voice. He’d become something primal and barely even human. He was mortified at his lack of restraint and repulsed by the fact that he had no control over his own body anymore.

He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, curling the sheets around his body in an attempt to make a nest. As soon as he realized what he was doing he threw the blankets off of the bed, his throat constricting as he shivered from the frigid air coming in through the open window.

The ache in his stomach returned, stronger now, making him gasp and curl in on himself. He winced, fisting the sheets, as the throbbing ache travelled lower. It was an empty, hollow feeling, much like hunger, but for something other than food. It was a hunger like he hadn’t eaten in days, a weak, burning desire, an itch that needed to be scratched. He laid back down and curled into a ball, breathing heavily as he tried to get himself under control. He’d controlled himself for twenty years, but now he didn’t have the hormone pills that let him repress his biology.

“Alpha,” he cried as his cock grew painfully hard and slick gushed between his legs. He pressed his face into the pillow, breathing deeply to pick up any scent the Alpha had left behind, while he slipped his fingers into himself. He was desperate to be filled, but his own fingers weren’t enough. He needed more, he needed it deeper, he needed to be fucked and knotted by an Alpha.

Panting, he sat up and stared at the bedroom door. There was an Alpha in this house, just down the hall. He’d already helped him once, he could do it again, maybe even giving Will his knot this time. Will salivated, thinking about going back to the Alpha and fulfilling his needs. He winced as a wave of pain flickered through his insides, adding more pressure on his lower belly where the fire raged on. He groaned and forced his hand deeper inside of himself, slick dripping down his wrist and pooling onto the sheets. He clenched his legs together and whimpered, on the verge of tears. He wanted the Alpha so badly, but he was also just lucid enough to know how _wrong_ it was.

 _I shouldn’t even be here…I should just get to my car and leave._ He glanced around frantically for his clothes and car keys, but they were nowhere to be found. _Dammit,_ he thought, biting his lip and staring back up at the door. Hannibal must have taken his keys, figuring it wasn’t safe for Will to drive in this state, and he was probably right. But his clothes too? He huffed impatiently. He couldn’t leave naked, and just wandering through the house in search of his clothes would probably just lead him straight back to the Alpha. He had a sneaking suspicion that this was planned, but his head was too foggy to dwell on the possibility just yet. He would have to forgive Hannibal later, or not.

 _I should get him anyway. He’s a doctor, he might have something he can give me for this,_ Will rationalized. He knew that going anywhere near the Alpha would break him down into a pleading, slobbering, slutty mess, but he held on to a sliver of hope that Hannibal had more self control than he did.

He lunged off of the bed before he could change his mind, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders as he crossed the cold, hardwood floor. Luckily—or unluckily—the door wasn’t locked. He stumbled into the second story hallway, following the scent of his Alpha to the door at the end of the hall. He curled his hand around the doorknob hesitantly, shivering as the pheromones from inside the master bedroom made his body ache and his cock throb.

“Hannibal,” he whispered. A needy sound, something between a moan and a sob, escaped his throat. The Alpha, who had been sound asleep seconds before, stirred awake at the sound. As soon as his instincts picked up the scent of distressed Omega, he bolted upright and flicked the lamp at his bedside table on. The light illuminated the figure of his flushed, trembling Omega in the doorway. His lip was swollen and red from biting down on it and tears wetted his cheeks. He stared at the Alpha pleadingly, terrified and helpless.

Hannibal held his arms out and Will darted across the room to huddle against the Alpha’s chest. He clutched the back of Hannibal’s night shirt like he was suspended over the edge of a cliff and it was all he had to save him. He pressed his nose into the Alpha’s scent gland, letting the woodsy aroma comfort him. He forgot why he’d waited so long to go to him. All he could feel was relief that he wasn’t alone anymore.

“Come here, sweet boy,” Hannibal said softly, pulling Will onto the bed with him and cradling his small body close to his chest. He scented the Omega back, tightening his grip around his slim waist and nuzzling into his neck possessively. 

Will pulled back to gaze into the older man’s eyes, which were already darkening with hunger. “Alpha, please, I need…” he panted, pushing himself into Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal gripped Will’s hair and tugged hard enough to make him whine softly and go still. An Omega in heat was completely submissive to an Alpha by nature, but he obeyed his master with the expectation of being taken care of in return, and Hannibal intended to do just that.

“Move down,” he ordered, pushing Will off of his lap to settle down in between his legs. Will stared up at him, his eyes glazed over and his expression vacant. “Open your mouth,” Hannibal cupped Will’s chin in his hand and guided his face down to his crotch. Cheeks burning pink, the Omega rubbed his face into the aromatic bulge. Hannibal growled impatiently and Will hurriedly pulled him out of his satin nightwear. He purred and moaned happily as he kissed and licked along the length of the Alpha’s sex, lips teasing the head. He closed his eyes and tasted the heavy scent of his Alpha, reaching between his own legs to push two fingers inside of his drenched opening and rut against the palm of his hand feverishly.

Hannibal pulled Will’s hair again, forcing him to open his eyes and look up at him. He was absolutely sublime, salivating like one of Pavlov’s dogs and blinking slowly with lust-filled blue eyes. Hannibal shoved himself back into Will’s warm mouth, pushing his head down to take more of his length. Will moaned, moving his tongue over the tight skin and teasing the sensitive area where the Alpha’s knot would form. Hannibal growled in response, gripping Will’s hair tighter and resisting the urge to thrust down his throat and inevitably choke him. Will moved up and down sloppily, moaning as he worked himself impatiently at the same time.

“Stop,” Hannibal pulled Will off of him. He looked confused and disappointed at first, but then smiled as he realized that Hannibal wanted to move on to the next step.

He crawled forward on his hands and knees and straddled Hannibal’s lap as he fumbled for another condom. As soon as his cock was sheathed, Will reached behind himself to guide the tip into his sodden hole. He gasped as he slid down onto it, stretching widely but easily due to the copious amount of slick. 

Hannibal dug his fingers into Will’s thighs as he lowered him onto his cock. He held himself back from bucking his hips into Will’s delicious warmth, instead taking in the sight of the small Omega stretching to take all of him. Slick gushed out of Will’s opening and down Hannibal’s length, letting him slide down gracefully.

Will halted his descent only half of the way down Hannibal’s shaft. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, sweat dripping from forehead and down his chin onto his chest, making his body glisten in the soft light. He was _so full_ , he didn’t think he could take any more. Precum dripped down his own erect length, his hips stuttering as he struggled to fit the rest of the Alpha inside of him.

Hannibal grunted, finally giving in and thrusting up into Will until he bottomed out inside him. Will’s mouth fell open in a silent scream and he grabbed Hannibal’s shirt to steady himself. “ _Oh!_ ” Will gasped as soon as he caught his breath. He blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked down his body at the bump in his belly where Hannibal’s cock pushed against his insides. He whined, rutting his hips forward. Hannibal growled, gripping the back of Will’s neck and pulling him against his chest. Will nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s neck as Hannibal took control, moving Will’s body up and down on his cock like he was merely a doll and bucking his hips off of the bed to push himself in even deeper.

Will flinched as his cock twitched and spurted semen all over his and Hannibal’s stomachs. Hannibal reached between them to grip Will’s leaking cock, surprised that he remained erect even after cumming. Will moaned, “It’s…so big,” he panted, his voice low and breathless.

Hannibal chuckled in amusement, throbbing as he was completely submerged in Will’s liquid heat. The Omega on top of him moaned and trembled, moving up and down again instinctively. Their skin collided with a lewd slapping sound every time Hannibal pulled Will’s hips down and bucked his hips up to fill every inch of him.

“Aah, more, _more_ , Alpha, please,” Will moaned, his movements and words completely out of his control. Hannibal purred, obeying his Omega’s demands just to see the wrecked expression on his face and hear his desperate moaning. “I want you to…want you to come inside me,” he begged, voice higher.

“I’ll come in you a hundred times, baby,” Hannibal in a deep and gravelly voice. He grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him off of his dick. Slick dripped from the fluttering hole above him and onto his chest before he flipped Will onto his back. Will whined impatiently, arching his back off the bed and stroking himself with the slick that covered the insides of his thighs. He panted and groaned, biting his lip harder and drawing blood. “You don’t have to be so impatient, Will,” Hannibal chided, spreading the Omega’s legs apart before him.

Without wasting another precious second, Hannibal slid back into his lover’s wet entrance. Will sighed in relief as Hannibal entered him again, and Hannibal groaned loudly as he bottomed out in the first thrust, unable to help himself. Will moaned, tearing at the back of Hannibal’s shirt and wrapping his legs around Hannibal’s waist tightly. Hannibal leaned in and worked the Omega’s delicious mouth open with his tongue until they were kissing violently, biting each other’s lips to taste each other’s coppery blood.

Hannibal finally ceded the kiss and moved his lips down Will’s neck and over his chest. He caught a pebbled nipple in between his lips, running his tongue over it and suckling gently. Will reacted like a properly trained whore, arching into Hannibal’s mouth and moaning his pleasure shamelessly. His fingers strayed to Hannibal’s hair, running through it and tugging lightly whenever Hannibal hit him with a particularly hard thrust. “Oh, god, that feels so good, Dr. Lecter,” he purred in between labored breaths.

Hannibal pushed Will’s hips off of the bed and claimed his mouth in another endless kiss. Will trembled underneath him, fists kneading his hair, the back of his shirt, and the bedsheets on their own accord. He spread his legs farther and higher, running his calves along Hannibal’s sides and pressing his heels into the small of his back. He wanted to hold him there, make it so he could never leave.

“Knot me,” Will moaned provocatively, throwing his head back against the pillows to expose his pale, unmarked neck. Overcome with emotion and lust, Hannibal sunk his teeth into the sensitive scent gland on Will’s neck, burrowing himself as deep as he could inside his pulsing heat. Will screamed, the mixture of pain and pleasure so intense his ears rang and red clouded his vision.

With another lovely moan, Will came again, glazing his stomach and chest in white. Hannibal followed suit soon after, his knot swelling to the point where he couldn’t move back out after he thrust in. He groaned low and deep as his orgasm ripped through the condom, pouring his seed into the deepest part of Will and plugging it with his thick knot. He sighed and collapsed on top of the Omega, holding his shuddering body close to his chest.

Will drifted into unconsciousness barely a minute after they finished. He was finally satisfied, the burning ache under his skin relieved and replaced with the warm fullness of his Alpha’s knot. He was so far gone, and already so wet, that he didn’t even notice the Alpha’s cum filling him.

“My darling,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s soft hair as he shifted them both onto their sides as his knot deflated. Will slept like the dead, only occasional soft murmurs and twitching fingers. Hannibal stroked his hair endearingly from behind him. He never wanted to take his eyes off of the Omega— _his_ Omega. He nuzzled Will’s neck, licking the bite mark on his skin to clean the wound and help it heal faster. By morning, it would be a silvery white scar, barely noticeable over Will’s fair skin, but its presence would deter any other Alpha from taking him. From now on, everyone would know that Will Graham, _the Omega,_ belonged to Hannibal.


	2. Call Out My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We found each other  
> I helped you out of a broken place  
> You gave me comfort  
> But falling for you was my mistake  
> I put you on top, I put you on top  
> I claimed you so proud and openly  
> And when times were rough, when times were rough  
> I made sure I held you close to me"  
> -Call Out My Name, The Weeknd

The next morning was quiet and awkward. If it weren’t for the heavy pheromones coming off of his new mate and the heat hormones that lingered in his body, Will would have been panicking. He somberly traced the outline of the white scar on his neck, thinking about all that would have to change now that he was undeniably an Omega, and a mated one.

“I don’t want to sell my house,” he whispered as Hannibal slipped next to him under the covers and handed him a mug of hot coffee (decaf, but not to Will’s knowledge).

“You don’t have to,” Hannibal answered, rubbing Will’s back tenderly.

“What about my dogs?” he asked, looking up at the Alpha frantically. “I can’t leave them,”

“Darling, hush, I would never make you leave them. I can have something built for them outside,” he moved in closer and pressed his lips against the bonding scar on Will’s neck. He was still sweet with Omegean heat pheromones, even though anxiety began to sour his scent. He calmed down unconsciously as his Alpha nuzzled him and scented the air with soothing pheromones.

“And my job?” he asked, sighing.

“Will, your secondary sex won’t affect your employment. You’ve been an Omega all this time and it’s never been an issue,” Hannibal explained, running his fingers through Will’s hair.

“Can I go back on suppressants, then?” he asked hoarsely.

Hannibal froze, taking a deep breath before continuing to move his fingers. “As your mate, I would prefer it if you didn’t. If you want to wear scent blockers to avoid unwanted attention I will allow it,” he said coldly. His tone indicated that he did not want to argue about it, but Will wasn’t ready to concede yet.

“I still don’t want to be an Omega,” he said flatly, shrinking away from Hannibal’s touch. He slouched his shoulders and stared down at the black coffee in his mug.

“You may not want to be, but it’s what you are nonetheless,” Hannibal replied. He wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders and pulled him closer, ignoring the tensing in his muscles.

Will whimpered and Hannibal quickly pressed his lips to the bonding mark on Will’s neck to soothe him. Will knew that Hannibal was using his pheromones to control him. He knew he was being manipulated to stay submissive and agreeable, but he couldn’t bring himself to fight the slowing of his heartbeat and relaxing in his muscles that followed. He pressed his shoulder into Hannibal’s side and rested his head on his shoulder. “I really don’t like this,” he whispered.

“I know it’s not ideal,” Hannibal said, kissing the top of Will’s head. “But it’s happening and we need to deal with it as rationally as possible,”

“What does that mean?” Will snorted, swallowing dryly and then taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee.

“It means we can smooth out the details as we go. But for now, you need to rest. We both do, before the next wave of your heat cycle hits. I’ll make you something to eat, come,” he took Will’s hand and gently pulled him out of bed. He reluctantly followed Hannibal down the stairs to sit at his kitchen counter while he cooked. He stared at his lap and frowned, still nude underneath a plush terrycloth robe.

“I guess I'd better start making phone calls,” he sighed. Hannibal turned to him and smiled weakly.

“If you want,” he said. “I can handle it, though,”

“No. I should,” Will turned his phone over in his hands, stalling. Hannibal came over and laid a hand over his wrist softly. He looked up helplessly and met the Alpha’s maroon irises from underneath his eyelashes.

“You don’t need to tell them everything yet,” Hannibal reminded him. “Just that you need the week off and you’re staying with me until your heat cycle has passed,”

“But won’t they assume…”

“They’ll think what they want to think. But it isn’t entirely uncommon for Omegas to be overseen by a doctor during their heats,”

Will laughed. “Yeah, I doubt most Omegas have relationships like ours with their doctors,”

Hannibal smiled. “They don’t. But you needed supervision and you needed it to be from someone you knew more intimately than just any Alpha with an MD,” he explained, the authority in his voice making Will shiver. He nodded and picked up his phone while Hannibal turned back to the stove.

“So you _are_ in heat,” Jack sighed heavily over the phone. The disappointment in his voice stung. “When will you be back?” he continued. Muffled voices from the background on Jack’s end filled the silence as Will swallowed the burning knot in the back of his throat.

“U-um,” he stammered, his voice breaking. The last few days had been stressful enough. He didn’t want to be an Omega, he’d _hoped_ he wasn’t, to the point of poisoning his body since his teens. It was enough to be going through the pain and embarrassment of his first heat at age thirty four, but to have the only person he looked up to as a father figure disappointed in the truth…

Hannibal was behind him in an instant, taking the phone from his trembling hand. Will slouched over the counter and put his head in his hands, letting Hannibal handle the rest of the call for him. He’d tried, but it was too soon to face anyone else just yet.

“Hello, Jack,” Hannibal said cooly into the phone. There was a long pause and then a stream of yelling and cursing could be heard through the other end. Hannibal winced and pulled the phone a few inches away from his ear. Will laid his forehead on the cool marble countertop and blocked out the words. Hannibal rubbed his back soothingly, scenting the air with Alpha pheromones to calm him.

Finally, Hannibal sighed and put the phone back to his ear. “Are you done?” he asked, his composed tone barely wavering. “He came to me last night, I couldn’t turn him away. There wasn’t anything I could give him at that point, and it wouldn’t have been safe to anyway. I am a licensed MD, Jack. While this isn’t the type of work I usually do, I am still qualified to provide aid to Omegas in heat, especially my own patients.”

“Couldn’t you have taken him to another doctor?” Jack asked hastily. “Someone who he isn’t already _professionally_ involved with,”

“Jack,” Hannibal sighed. “He wouldn’t have been comfortable spending his first heat with a stranger. He came to _me_ for help because he is comfortable with me. Trust me, he is in good hands,” he explained reassuringly. Jack paused for another long moment. He was surely pinching the bridge of his nose to fend off a stress headache as he held back more curses.

“Fine. I guess it’s too late now anyway,” Jack finally answered. “Just let me know when he can come back, I need him for—“

Hannibal hung up the phone, not wanting to hear the other Alpha talk about taking his Omega back for his own selfish reasons. He slid the cell phone across the counter and turned his full attention back to Will.

“What did he say?” Will asked quietly, peeking over his arm at Hannibal.

“You’ll go back when you’re ready,” Hannibal said, pulling the defeated Omega into his arms.

“I hate this,” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s waist and gripped the fresh pressed fabric of his jacket tightly.

“May I ask why you are so opposed to being an Omega?” Hannibal asked carefully, stroking Will’s hair.

Will hesitated, but finally answered. “My mother was an Omega,” he admitted quietly.

“And she left you,” Hannibal echoed.

Will nodded against Hannibal’s shirt, breathing in the familiar scent of purebred Alpha to slow his heartbeat. “My father hated Omegas,” he continued solemnly. “After she left I was so scared that I would be an Omega, just like her. So I found her prescription for heat suppressants and I-I started taking them until I could get my own,”

“You fooled doctors for so many years. You know how dangerous overuse of heat suppressants is,” Hannibal lectured, shaking this head.

“I know,” Will sighed. “I don’t—didn’t—care,”

“There’s nothing wrong or shameful about who you are, Will,”

The Omega whimpered, kneading Hannibal’s jacket harder. He didn’t believe it yet, and it would take a long time, but today was a start.

“Look at me,” Hannibal ordered, lifting Will’s chin up to gaze into his watery eyes. “None of this is your fault,”

A timid smile ghosted over Will’s lips before he buried his face back in Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal held him close, stroking his soft curls and kissing the top of his head endearingly. _My Omega,_ he thought, breathing in Will’s sweet scent. He tightened his grip around Will’s shoulders, _Mine._

After breakfast and coffee, Will had most of his energy back. They made their way back upstairs to lay under the covers until the next wave of Will’s heat hit. Hannibal read silently while Will curled up at his side. He was no longer painfully mourning the loss of his “Beta” identity, rather, enjoying the simple intimacy of lying next to his mate. He purred softly as smooth fingers ran through his hair. He nuzzled into Hannibal’s shoulder and breathed him in deeply. He could have fallen asleep there against Hannibal’s chest, he felt _happy, safe, whole_. It was a new feeling, but a welcome one. _Maybe being an Omega won’t be so bad if I don’t have to be alone anymore,_ he thought.

He ended up drifting to sleep anyway, albeit for a short time. He woke up only fifteen minutes later with damp thighs. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, still half asleep. “Hannibal,” he moaned into the pillows, rutting his hips against the bed.

Hannibal set his book down to tend to his Omega. “I’m here,” he said. He moved on top of Will, whose legs were already spread apart in presentation, and mounted him. He pressed his nose to Will’s neck and, surely, the smell of ripe peaches and vanilla spice wafted off of him. Hannibal pressed his cock against the cleft of Will’s ass and snaked his hand underneath Will’s body, pushing down the hem of his underwear to stroke his burning hot erection.

Will arched into the bed, pushing himself back against Hannibal. “ _Please_ …” he gasped.

Hannibal yanked Will’s boxers down to his knees and dove two fingers into his dripping hole. Will moaned as he was filled and stretched in preparation, fingertips only teasing his prostate. Growling, Hannibal pushed in farther, caving because he wanted to hear more of Will’s beautiful voice.

“A-Alpha, _please,_ ” Will moaned, raising his hips up even higher. Hannibal finally lost his patience, deciding he’d had enough play for now. He ripped himself away and feverishly stripped his shirt from his shoulders and pulled his pants own down over his cock. Will was practically sobbing with need by the time Hannibal positioned himself in between his legs and coaxed his throbbing length inside.

Will cried out in pleasure and pain as he was filled without the slightest bit of restraint. Tears fell from his eyes and he clawed at the pillows in front of him. He made high-pitched, feral sounds as Hannibal slammed into him. Hannibal growled deeply in response, digging his fingernails into the pale skin of Will’s hips as he pulled him back to dive even deeper with each thrust.

“You feel so good,” Hannibal sighed, pushing himself in to the hilt. He knocked Will so far forward that he grabbed the headboard to keep from folding in on himself. “Nothing has ever felt as good as you,”

Hannibal hit Will’s prostate head on just as his knot began to swell. Will instinctively clenched around him, forcing a long groan out of the Alpha. Fireworks of pleasure went off in Will’s lower belly, spreading through his entire body until he was trembling underneath Hannibal. “So good…Alpha…Hannibal…” he mewled, slick gushing around Hannibal’s cock as he pulled himself out as far as he could before slamming back in. His thickening knot caught on Will’s rim and stretched him a little more with each thrust. The extra burn that accompanied it made Will moan louder. His brain was complete mush, he could barely form coherent words, and he was drooling all over the pillows, unable to close his mouth from the moans and cries that were being constantly torn from his throat.

Hannibal leaned in and pressed his full weight against Will’s back, wrapping one hand around Will’s throat from underneath him. Will’s chin was sticky with saliva, and Hannibal pushed his fingers into his filthy mouth, making Will suck. With another overstimulated groan, Hannibal pulled his fingers out of Will’s mouth and gripping Will’s face instead. He turned Will’s head to kiss him from the side, their tongues running together sloppily, lips following and colliding with unparalleled force.

Hannibal kissed Will deeply as he held him firmly with one hand over his stomach and the other holding his cheek in place. He bucked his hips in long, slow strokes until his knot was too swollen to move any farther. He rutted into Will’s warmth until Will screamed, breaking their binding kiss. Hannibal pushed the swollen head of his cock directly against Will’s prostate and slick oozed over Hannibal’s cock and tricked between their thighs as Will came violently onto the sheets.

Hannibal moaned, rough and deep, as he buried himself inside of Will. This time, the condom he used hadn’t been compromised, so it collected all of his spent when he spilled into it. He grunted at the less satisfactory finish, having already experienced flooding Will’s womb with his release once. He hoped the one split condom was enough, now that Will was quicker to come back to his senses and he couldn’t risk it again. Either way, by the next morning Hannibal know if his plan had worked.

Will’s ears rang and his vision whited out. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, limbs going limp as he sunk into the mattress. Hannibal pulled him onto his side and laid behind him while they waited for his knot to go down. He kissed Will’s shoulder and neck softly as Will drifted to sleep with his body pressed flush against Hannibal’s. Hannibal wrapped his arms around his Omega protectively and let himself drift to sleep as well. At least he didn’t have to worry about cleaning up the evidence of his deception this time.


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say that love is forever  
> Your forever is all that I need  
> Please stay as long as you need  
> Can't promise that things won't be broken  
> But I swear that I will never leave  
> Please stay forever with me"  
> -Sleeping With Sirens

When Hannibal didn’t sense a change the following morning, he solemnly wondered if his seed hadn’t taken. He would have to wait until Will’s next heat, in three months. Since they were already bonded, it definitely wouldn’t be his last opportunity to impregnate the Omega, but time was of the essence. Neither of them were getting any younger, and Hannibal still had a bigger, more important plan to put into action—one that couldn’t wait another three months.

By Monday morning, Will’s heat was effectively over. He was himself again, just exhausted. Hannibal tried to convince him to take the day off, he needed more time to rest, but he knew as soon as Will was done talking to Jack on the phone that he couldn’t be talked out of going in.

“I already called in a sub for my lectures, I won’t be long,” Will sighed, pulling his coat on.

“Let me drive you,” Hannibal insisted, walking past him and opening the door.

Will huffed. “I can drive myself, Hannibal. I’m _fine_ , just a little tired,”

“It will be easier if I take you, I’ve already cancelled my appointments for the day,”

Will rolled his eyes, but followed Hannibal out to his car. Sitting in the front seat he felt more like Hannibal’s Omega, his _bitch._ He pulled his coat up to cover the mating bite that was still healing on his neck.

Hannibal noticed Will’s self conscious movements in the corner of his eye and sensed the Omega’s anxiety. “It’s okay, Will. No one will notice,” he said. He reached over and ran his fingers through Will’s hair on the back of his neck when they pulled up to a stoplight. Will sighed and leaned back against Hannibal’s hand, closing his eyes as his mind went fuzzy at the Alpha’s fingers tracing his nape.

The crime scene wasn’t far this time, especially not from Hannibal’s house. They arrived in under an hour, and for the first time Will wished it had taken a little longer. He felt uneasy again as soon as he stepped out of his Alpha’s car and into the cold air, the wind sweeping away their scents.

Hannibal put a light hand on the small of his back, walking close to his side as they approached Jack and the forensic team. They almost looked like a couple, until Hannibal moved his hand away and fell a couple steps behind. Never too far, he needed to keep a close eye on his mate.

Jack nodded at them as they approached, giving Hannibal a dirty look and avoiding Will’s face altogether. He wasn’t going to ask about Will’s heat, he didn’t want to know, but he was surely speculating. They hadn’t talked about it yet, but for now the plan was to keep their bonding a secret, for the sake of both their professional lives. Will didn’t know how long that would last, but he wasn’t exactly looking forward to breaking the news to his boss and facing the onslaught of drama that would follow.

“Dr. Lecter, can I talk to you for a minute?” Jack asked sternly. Hannibal followed him to the other side of the room, leaving Will alone with forensics. He stared at the center of the room where the body lie under a heavy tarp, only days-old blood splatter visible underneath.

“The vic was butchered. All four limbs cut off, chest cavity opened and heart missing. He’s been rotting in here all weekend until the neighbors called this morning when he wouldn’t answer his phone or the door even though his car was still parked in the driveway. He was a male Omega, early thirties. Weirdest part, his uterus was taken out, stuffed with his own hands, feet, and genitals, and then put back,” Beverley explained, stepping up beside Will. No one else dared to get close to him, just side-eyeing him from across the room. It wasn’t too different from the way they normally treated him, but today there was an extra layer of tension, a question that everyone wanted to ask but no one wanted to answer.

“So did you… _are_ you…?” Beverley inched closer, pushing without actually saying the words.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Will grumbled, knowing that probably answered her question.

She backed off as everyone else filed out of the house, leaving him alone with the body. With a gloved hand, he lifted the tarp, peeling it back to uncover the body. The Omega had been beautiful once, before death and decay ate away at his features. The carpet he lay on was stained scarlet where his blood had pooled out from his severed limbs, creating a branching pattern. His chest looked like it had been ripped open by sheer force, ribs broken unevenly. 

His hands trembled, hovering over the bulging membrane that sat atop his pelvis. He peeled the rubbery tissue back at the seam the forensics team had already made, exposing the mess of bloodied flesh hidden inside. What Will saw wasn’t hands or feet or even genitalia. It was a baby, not even a fetus, but a newborn infant, covered in sticky blood and discharge, stiff in rigor mortis, tiny fingers blue and face twisted in a horrific cry.

He gasped, letting go of the thin uterus lining and scooting back across the floor. Without thinking, he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a gag, but he could smell the sickly decay and excrement and blood all over himself. He turned his body away from the corpse and struggled to his feet, lunging towards the corner, as far away from the horrific scene as possible.

He doubled over, palms flat on the wall to steady himself, and finally allowed himself to gag and retch until he expelled most of his own stomach contents in one large heave. He choked, spitting out what was left in his mouth, before bringing his arm up to wipe his lips on his sleeve. Footsteps hurried into the living room from down the hall, and he groaned, resting his clammy forehead against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Will? What the—“ Jack’s voice boomed.

Another set of footsteps continued across the floor until there were cool hands on his forehead and neck. He whimpered softly, letting the other pull him away from the wall and into his arms. “Alpha,” he whined, fingers gripping his mate’s shirt.

“It’s okay, darling,” Hannibal whispered, cradling Will’s head to his chest.

“He’s still unwell,” Hannibal said to Jack, his voice much sharper.

“Will, what happened?” Jack demanded, completely ignoring Hannibal.

“Jack, let me take him home. He shouldn’t have come today,”

“What the fuck was that? Is there something I need to know? Last I checked, that’s not normal post-heat behavior, and he’s never done that before despite seeing _much_ worse!” Jack followed as Hannibal started to lead Will out the door.

“He had a baby,” Will pushed Hannibal away and turned his head towards Jack. “It wasn’t just his hands and feet in him it was a…”

“ _What_?” Jack marched over to the uncovered body on the floor and furrowed his brow as he stared down at it. “No, those are hands, feet, and genitals, Will,”

“But I saw…” Will trailed off, letting his eyes rest on the exposed body again. Even from across the room he could see that there was, in fact, no dead infant lying on top of it. He drew in a shaky breath and rubbed his temple.

“Are you seeing things? Do we need to talk about this?” Jack demanded.

“Jack!” Hannibal warned, stepping in between him and Will. “He just had his first heat after being on hormonal suppressants for nearly twenty years and he’s still recovering from encephalitis. Let’s not make this into a bigger deal than it has to be,”

Jack huffed, but conceded. “Fine. But watch him, please, if you can,”

“Of course,” Hannibal put his arm over Will’s shoulders and lead him out of the house.

The cold air felt good on his damp skin and cleared his lungs of the retched smell of the defiled corpse. “Aren’t you going to say, ‘I told you so’?” Will asked as Hannibal opened the car door for him.

“That’s unnecessary,” Hannibal smiled. “Try and sleep, okay?”

Will fell asleep with his head against the window almost instantly. Hannibal peeked over at him every few minutes, comforted by the sight of his chest rising and falling. He scented the air to help his mate relax, driving smoothly and avoiding any bumps in the road. Excitement bubbled in his chest. Even though he still couldn’t smell it, Will’s episode back at the vic’s house could be the sign he was hoping for.

When he parked in his own driveway and moved around to help Will out of the passenger seat, he finally smelled it. He carried Will inside bridal style, nose pressed into his curls, addicted to the soft smell of jasmine and tea leaves that mixed so deliciously with his natural vanilla and lavender scent. He took Will straight to bed, curling up behind him with his arms wrapped protectively over his belly. He wouldn’t show for many more weeks, but a new life had just blossomed inside him.

“My sweet Omega,” Hannibal whispered against Will’s neck, cupping his hands over Will’s still flat belly. He kissed his mate’s bonding mark and Will purred in his sleep. Hannibal was content enough to lie awake and watch Will sleep, thinking about how perfect he was to be carrying his pup. _Perfect, I wouldn’t have it any other way,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter!!!!](https://twitter.com/T0xicShipper) (Pls be my friend and we can talk about Hannigram)


End file.
